Confesión de un bully enamorado
by VicPin
Summary: :ONESHOT:Stromper:StanxRomper Stomper: Romper Stomper ha molestado a Stan durante toda su vida. No obstante, alguien empieza a esparcir rumores sobre que él y Stan eran novios... ¡Sin saber que realmente el bully estaba enamorado de su víctima! ¿Cómo reaccionará Stan ante eso?Pésimo summary, mejor pásenle y lean! DEDICADO A TODOS LOS LECTORES!


**_Buen día, gente!_  
**

**_Rato sin subir fics ni capítulos, lo sé, mil disculpas por eso! ^_^'. Estaba muy corta de inspiración y estaba con otras cosas. En fin, aquí les caigo con un Stromper un tanto cursi y medio soso que surgió al acordarme del capítulo "Cartman finds love" XD, el cual se lo dedico a TODOS USTEDES, MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES :-)._**

**_Así mismo, un usuario, luis carlos, me pidió el favor de que promocionara su fic "las crónicas de Mysterion", cuyo link les paso por aquí para que le echen una mirada :-):_**

**_/s/8525085/1/Las-cronicas-de-Myterion_**

**_El fic es muy interesante y entretenido, y ojalá a ustedes también les guste :-)._**

**_Así mismo, aprovecharé este espacio para promocionar un fic original mio que publiqué en fictionpress; es como una especie de derivado del fanfic "Loup Garoux: El Lobo Blanco", aunque la trama va a ser un poco más elaborada (o eso creo). Aquí les paso el link de fictionpress:_**

**_/s/3060898/1/Loup-Garou_**

**__****_Sin más qué decir, excepto que los siguientes personajes no son míos, sino de Matt y de Trey, aquí les dejo el fic titulado:_**

* * *

**Confesión de un bully enamorado.**

- ¡Argh! ¡Esa maldita puta de nuevo está hablando con Stan! – exclamó Mark "Romper" Stomper, de 19 años, muy molesto mientras espiaba con sus binoculares a una pareja de pelinegros que charlaban alegremente a diez mesas de donde estaba él y sus amigos.

Era una tarde nublada en South Park; siendo el principio del otoño y de los días frescos y lluviosos, la gente busca un lugar acogedor en donde refugiarse para poder pasar el día de forma placentera después del trabajo y la escuela, y qué mejor lugar para pasarlo bien que la cafetería "Harbuck's".

Dicha cafetería, propiedad de la familia Tweak, siempre estaba abarrotado de gente desde que amanece hasta la hora del cierre. Es un lugar en donde grupos juveniles y familiares pasan el rato en lo que esperan a que pasara la lluvia, hacen los trabajos escolares, escriben o leen algún libro o, en el caso del joven ex convicto, vigilar que ninguna mujer u hombre esté muy cerca de Stanley Marsh, su principal víctima de bullying… Bueno, en realidad era el chico que le gustaba aunque sabía que, si se lo pedía, lo mandaría al carajo.

- Mark, por favor, ya déjalo en paz – protestó Josh Meyers -. Todos los días vienes acá a acosarlo como si fuera tu novio. Además, Wendy y él no son pareja desde hace cinco años. ¿Qué coño te preocupa?

- ¡Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, Josh! ¡Stan es mío y no toleraré que ninguna puta me lo quite!

- Oh, Dios –murmuró Trent Boyett mientras le daba una calada de su cigarro -… Viejo, en serio, creo que estás pasándote de la raya.

- Hey, ¿acaso a ti te gustaría que alguien se acercara a tu Buttercup, Boyett?

- No tengo ningún problema con ello mientras sea en plan de amigos – replicó el rubio -. Además, ¿no crees tú que con estarlo jodiendo y humillando solamente conseguirás que se aleje de ti?

- ¡No lo hará! ¡Él sabe que es mío!

- Dudo mucho que él lo sepa, bro – comentó Josh.

Stomper se volvió hacia sus binoculares y con ellos observó a la pareja, la cual ya se había levantado para retirarse del lugar y se dirigían a la caja.

- ¡Tengo que seguirlos! – exclamó el ex convicto.

- ¡De ninguna manera lo harás, cabrón! – exclamó Josh mientras lo jalaba de la camiseta - ¡Ya déjale vivir su vida! Además, escuché que él anda de novio con Craig Tucker.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Sin que Josh o Trent se lo impidieran, Stomper salió corriendo como loco del lugar.

- ¡Genial, Josh! – exclamó el rubio de los brazos tatuados muy molesto - ¡Muchas gracias por meter en problemas a Stan! ¿Por qué tenías qué decirle a ese idiota de Mark que anda con Craig cuando no es verdad?

-Josh se echó a reír y le replicó:

- Ven y verás, mi buen amigo.

**_&%&%&_**

- Me alegro mucho que tú y Wendy se hayan reconciliado – comentó Stan mientras acompañaba a Wendy y a Craig hacia el supermercado a hacer las compras de la semana -. Ya estaba preocupado por lo que ha provocado ese idiota de Cartman.

- Ese gordo merece que le rompan las pelotas – comentó Craig -, y hablando de pelotas, ¿es cierto que tú y Mark Stomper son pareja y que sólo te jode para fingir que no hay nada entre ustedes?

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Wendy muy sorprendida.

- ¿Quién dijo semejante idiotez? – inquirió Stan muy asustado.

- Josh Meyers lo estuvo divulgando por toda la escuela.

- ¡Ese cabrón! ¡Yo nunca tendré ninguna relación con ese infeliz de Stomper! Además, ¿por qué lo querría a él como novio? Estoy feliz siendo soltero, ¿saben? Y enrolarme con un bully sólo serían proble-

- ¡CRAIG TUCKER! – gritó una voz.

Los tres pelinegros se volvieron y Stan, un poco asustado, exclamó:

- ¡H-hola, Romper! ¡N-no te habíamos visto po-!

El pobre Marsh no pudo terminar su frase, ya que fue apartado bruscamente por Stomper, quien con furia le recriminó a Tucker:

- ¡Aléjate de Stan, pedazo de mierda!

- ¿Qué me aleje de Stan? – replicó Tucker mientras le mostraba el dedo medio - ¿De qué coño estás hablando, cabrón?

- ¡¿Cómo que de qué chingados estoy hablando?! ¡Josh me dijo que tú y Stan son pareja!

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Stan - ¡NO ES CIERTO!

- Ya oíste lo que dijo tu novio, Stomper – le dijo Craig con calma.

- ¡ESE IDIOTA NO ES MI NOVIO!

Luego, volviéndose hacia Mark, añadió:

- ¡Además, ¿quién carajo te dijo que Craig y yo somos novios?!

- Fue Josh – respondió Stomper muy dolido.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

- Stan, por favor, cálmate –le dijo Wendy.

- ¡Le voy a romperle la madre a ese infeliz! – exclamó Craig, quien también estaba muy molesto y contrariado - ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir semejante estupidez?! ¡Además, él me dijo que tú y Stan son novios!

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Mark.

- ¡Ni madres! – reclamó Stan - ¡Este idiota me ha estado jodiendo y humillando durante los últimos dos años! ¡Es imposible qu-

- Me gustas, Stan – dijo el bully.

Stan se quedó con la boca abierta mientras que Mark, suspirando, añadió:

- M-me… Me gustaste desde que nos conocimos. N-no supe cómo tratarte, puesto que he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en la correccional y, uhmmm… Bueno… Ahmmm… S-sé que no merezco queme perdones por todo lo que te he hecho, p-pero… Mmmm… Ehmmm… ¡Argh! ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Hasta la vista, cabrones!

Mark les dio la espalda y se fue corriendo del lugar. Stan, sorprendido y lleno de dudas, decidió ir tras él.

- ¡Mark! ¡Espera! ¡Mark! – exclamaba el chico del gorro azul oscuro.

El aludido no hacía caso; corría velozmente por las calles, ignorando cada reacción que pudiera provocar. Se sentía como un estúpido, ya que sin querer le había dicho al capitán del equipo de futbol americano de la escuela que le gustaba; estaba tan arrepentido de habérselo dicho que ya pensaba en suicidarse.

De repente sintió cómo alguien lo jalaba de su camiseta mientras le decía:

- ¡Mark, espera!

- ¡Suéltame, Marsh!

Stan lo asió fuertemente del brazo y exclamó:

- ¡No hasta que hablemos!

- ¡Suéltame, ca-!

Sin previo aviso, Marsh estrelló sus labios contra los de Stomper, quien estaba muy sorprendió por aquella inesperada reacción por parte del chico. Éste, al separar sus labios muy sonrojado, le dio la espalda y se dispuso a irse, pero fue el turno de Mark de asirle del brazo y, sin mayor ceremonia, devolverle aquél beso que le supo a gloria.

- ¿Ven? – inquirió Josh muy sonriente, quien estaba con Trent. Craig y Wendy escondidos detrás de un árbol – Esos dos sólo necesitaban un empujoncito para que puedan aclarar sus sentimientos y no fingir más que son el bully y la víctima, sino una pareja… Una pareja de verdad.


End file.
